The Lost Tales of Ireland
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: On a family trip to Ireland, Eve finds out some family history that she wishes she didn't. Because we can't always save everyone, no matter how hard we may try. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, nor do I own Irish Mythology.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the hull of the boat, my eyes fixed on the horizon. The island of Ireland stood in the mist, cliffs covered with luscious, green grass.

Behind me, I could hear my twin brother, Quinn, fighting with our little sister, Kanika, whom we had adopted from India when she was a baby.

"Come play with me!" Kanika cried, trying to grab my Quinn's hand, and bring him back to our room.

"Go play with Eve." he said, referring to me. "I'm busy."

"No, you aren't." Kanika said. "You just don't want to play with me."

"Kanika," my mother said sharply, but not too sharply. "Leave your brother alone. Don't you want to see Ireland, too?"

"I'm going to see it for a whole week when we get there." Kanika replied.

I turned around. "Speaking of which, when are we getting there?"

"A whole hour." complained Quinn. "Why couldn't we have just taken a plane?"

"The view is prettier this way." my mother said, staring out to sea.

"I _know_ ," Quinn griped. "But this is _boring_."

"Stop complaining." I told my twin. "We're lucky we get to go to Ireland at all."

I carefully untied the sweater from around my waist, and put it around my shoulders.

"I'm going to get my jacket." Mom said. She took one last look at the approaching coastline before taking Karina's hand, and walking through the mass of people.

Quinn cleared his throat. "So, now what?"

"We wait." said an old man in front of me. He wore an old gray suit, and he grinned at me from a mouth full of gold teeth.

The old man stuck out his hand. "Name's Torin Burke. And you are?"

Quinn shook Torin's hand. "Quinn Redmond. And this is my sister, Evey."

"Eve." I corrected.

Just then, Mom and Karina seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" she asked. "You scared me!"

"What do you mean, Mom?" Quinn said. I could tell he was nervous.

"They were right here with me, Lassie." Torin spoke up. Mom seemed to relax a bit.

"We're going to Ireland!" Karina told Torin proudly. "And I'm going to find a four leaf clover!"

Torin chuckled lightheartedly. "They say that if you find a four leaf clover, you can see the fairies."

"Really?" Karina asked, her brown eyes widening.

"Yes." Torin replied. "That's the only way- unless, you're a demigod, of course." He winked at me. "Four leaf clovers also offer magical protection, and ward off bad luck."

"Are you telling the truth, Mr, um…." Karina trailed off, searching for a name.

"Torin." I whispered in her ear.

"Torin." Karina repeated. "About the fairies, and the clovers?"

"No, Karina." Mom said sadly, almost if she was remembering something. "It's just a story."

Torin looked almost alarmed at this statement. "Why, what do you mean, Mrs. Redmond? Of course they're real!"

" _Ms. Redmond_." My mother corrected harshly, grabbing Karina's hand. "And we'd better be going. It's almost time to get off the ship."

We all followed Mom away, somberly waving back at Torin.

"Mom!" Karina complained, ripping her hand away as soon as we were out of Torin's sight. "Why did you make us leave?" Her eyes fixed on a point near the edge of the ship, and she ran toward it, out of our line of vision.

"Karina!" Mom called. She turned to us. "You two stay here. I'm going to go get your sister."

"Yes, Mom." we muttered, as she walked back into crowd.

I noticed a young girl standing in front of us. She looked around the age of eleven or twelve, maybe a year younger than I was.

She tilted her head back, and screamed, sending shivers down my spine.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you had a good St. Patrick's Day!**

Quinn stared at me, seemingly afraid as I was.

"What," he said carefully. "Was that?"

I turned around again. The girl had mysteriously disappeared.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It was nothing. Stop being such a worrywart, Quinn."

"You sure?" He asked. "Because I'm not."

"Shut up, Quinn." I snapped. "Why don't you go make a friend or something?"

"Fine," he said. "I will."

And with that, my brother stomped away.

"Finally," I muttered to myself. "Some peace and quiet." I sat down on the floor of the boat, not caring how dirty it was, or that I was in the middle of a crowd of people.

I wondered how much longer it was going to take to get there. Forty-five minutes? Half an hour? It couldn't be too long, considering the coast was coming into view.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted with shouts of "Man overboard!" I stood up, wanting to get a better view. At the time, I didn't notice the engines being turned off.

Mom ran over, practically dragging Karina. "Eve!" She called anxiously. "Where's your brother?"

I shifted from foot to foot. "Um…." I said. "I don't exactly know."

"Evelyn!" She cried.

"Sorry, Mom." I muttered.

Mom sighed. "Okay, then. Where was he when you last saw him?"

"He went that way." I replied, pointing in the direction of where the 'man overboard' calls had come from.

"Are you sure that's where he went, Evey?"

"Positively."

"Why?" Asked Karina, wrinkling her nose.

"Because it's almost time to leave." I told her.

"Come." Mom signaled. "I'm not going to have any more kids going missing today."

…

We walked through the crowd, stopping periodically to call Quinn's name.

"This is boring." Karina whined. "You found me faster."

Mom walked on, choosing to ignore Karina's complaints.

Suddenly, the captain and crew managed to pull a young boy out of the water. He was sopping wet, and his clothes dripped on the rug of the boat. I presumed the water must have been cold, because the boy's lips and fingernails were.

They set the boy on the ground, and began to check for a breath, a heartbeat, any sign of life, really. I watched, mesmerized.

Finding a heartbeat, they picked up the boy, and set him on a stretcher. In doing so, I got a glimpse of his face.

It was Quinn. My brother Quinn had fallen off the boat.

For a moment, we all stood there staring. Karina was the first to act, running after the crew as they carried the stretcher. Mom and I followed suit.

Eventually, they stopped in a room in which must have been the infirmary. There was a bed, and boxes and boxes of medical supplies. Not to mention a doctor.

"That's my brother!" Karina announced, sticking her thumb in her mouth, which was something she did when she was nervous. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes." Mom lied, taking Karina's hand. "Come on. Let's go wait outside."

When I didn't follow, Mom stuck her head back in the room. "Evey. You too."

I walked out, silently thinking about the girl who had screamed earlier.

…

Forty minutes later, we reached the shore, and since Quinn hadn't woken up, the doctor on board thought it would be best if he was moved to a real hospital, so an ambulance came, taking away Quinn and my mother.

I sat on the ground with Karina (and our suitcases), waiting for our aunt. Before Mom left, she had handed me an old picture of Aunt Kate.

The picture was so old, Quinn and I hadn't even been born yet when it was taken. It showed Aunt Kate, at her wedding with Uncle Mark.

I sighed.

"Eve." said Karina. "Can you talk Irish for me?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to be able to talk to Aunt Kate when she comes."

"Aunt Kate can speak English." I reminded her. "Besides, I don't know Gaelic."

Suddenly, a woman walked up, and tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed.


End file.
